Monster Mayhem
by ChibiLover123
Summary: Summary inside! I hope you like this story.
1. Chapter 1

"MIKEY!!!!"

Mikey ducked behind the couch as Angel stormed out of the shower, dripping wet and shivering, only a towel on. Ocelot Aradion looked pissed, bristling beside her.

"I'M GONNA KILL YA, MIKEY!!!!" She snarled.

"Angel?"

She looked up to see Raph sleepily rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What did Mikey do now?" He questioned in a slurred Brooklyn accent.

"He put a video camera in the shower!!!"

Raph nearly fell over the railing in sudden shock and anger, and glared at Mikey.

"Mikey…"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!!"

"The camera has YOUR name on it…" Angel stated, holding it up.

"Oh…someone framed me!!"

"…Not buying it…"

Raph jumped down, taking the camera, and checked the tape.

"'Blackmail for Angel'…"

"…You're dead, Mikey!!"

Aradion snarled, and Mikey ran, a girly scream bouncing off the walls.

"Stupid little orange-banded knucklehead…" She muttered.

She turned to Raph, and saw him watching the tape. She blushed crimson.

"Raph!!"

"What? I'm yer boyfriend! I have a right to see!!"

"RAPH!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the year and a half that Leo had gone for training, things had…changed around the lair.

Don and Mikey got jobs, in order to support their family, but Raph would just sleep all day, and disappear during the night.

Angel, being the oldest, tried to take the responsibility of leader onto her shoulders. She trained harder, did more meditation, and tried not to act like a child. Bottling up her emotions often led to her blowing up more, but she still tried to take time to be her old self.

She'd gotten into the habit of checking on her brothers every night, to see if they had any nightmares.

Her brothers got into the habit of her singing them to sleep after a nightmare.

It seemed to be the only time that they could imagine that everything was back to the way it used to be, where they had fun and Angel smiled and joked and Mikey would pull pranks and Don would stay up late building inventions and Leo was there, always training and meditating, and Raph wasn't as short-tempered and he was more open around Angel…

But that was a long time ago…

Angel sometimes sang at bars or other such places, but it was only when Splinter said she needed a break from such intense training.

Sometimes, she'd go to bed with her limbs shaking from exhaustion, and Aradion would whimper in pain, both physical and emotional.

She just wanted Leo to come back…then everything would be the way it was supposed to be…


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had fallen asleep on the couch, Mikey's head on her lap, Aradion curled up on his chest.

She was surprised when she heard Leo's voice break through her dreamless sleep.

"Leo?" She muttered, waking up.

Her eyes shot open when she saw him, and Aradion jumped into him, purring and licking him. Mikey fell off her lap in surprise, and Angel moved to hug him.

"I'm so glad yer back, Leo!!! I missed you so much!!!"

She released him, letting Mikey get a hug in, and she saw Raph didn't look very pleased.

"Raphie?"

"We need to do some training." Leo stated, and Angel nodded.

She changed into black hip-hugger jeans and a black tank top before strapping on her swords and joining her brothers.

"…Whoa…Our sister's HOT!!!"

Raph and Angel hit Mikey over the head at the same time.

"Let's just go…"

It felt good to be topside again, running from rooftop to rooftop, feeling the wind on her face, playing with her now knee-length silver hair.

They stopped on a building, and Angel started some complicated kata as warm-up.

A roar made her stop, but not jump.

"It's not gonna work, Aradion…ya ain't scaring me THIS time…"

"…That wasn't me…"

She froze, and put away her blades. She looked at a construction sight across the street, and flinched slightly as the roar seemed to shake the framework.

"…THAT doesn't sound good…"

Don and Mikey looked at her expectantly, and she sighed.

"Let's check it out…"

She jumped onto the machine looming over the street, Aradion running swiftly across.

"Come on, turtle boys! Ain't got all night!" She teased, feeling like her old self again.

She watched as the Foot were being beaten away by a large monster, and her brothers joined her.

"…This is better than a movie." She joked, sitting down on a bag.

"That monster's gonna run out of bodies soon…" Don stated, moving slightly so a Foot ninja flew past him.

"So? I ain't helping 'em! I say we watch them get their butts whooped!" Angel said, not wanting to battle a large monster.

But Raph ran in, and she shook away her hesitation, taking out her broad katana and running in after him. The monster wasn't making it easy, and the Foot had already retreated.

Angel moved around with practiced grace and speed, Aradion not staying in one place for more than a moment before sinking his claws or fangs into flesh.

When the monster hit Raph through a few walls and beams, Angel jumped onto its shoulder, blade at it's throat. It stopped moving, and Aradion stayed poised on its other shoulder.

"NEVER mess with my boyfriend, or ya get a nasty gash across yer throat, ya mangy furball!!" She threatened.

The floor gave in, and Angel was smacked off as they fell through the levels. She got up, seeing her brothers cornered by the monster.

"Got anymore moves?" Don questioned.

"Just one…" Mikey answered.

"…AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Angel ran in, seeing the ceiling cave in on them, and slashed at the monster's arm.

"Back off, 'fore I make ya into road kill!!"

Aradion hissed beside her, when she saw lights, and jumped into the shadows.

She held Aradion to her chest as four…stone statues?...defeated the monster and started dragging him off.

"A witness…"

She glared, stepping into the boundary of the shadows.

"What are ya gonna do with THAT?" She questioned boldly, Aradion baring his fangs in a silent hiss.

"…That's none of your business, little girl…"

"Little?! I'm seventeen years old, ya ancient blocks of crap!!!" She snarled.

Aradion snarled, his claws starting to dig into her arm. Her pale scar from Rahzar still showed on her skin, as did the pale scar on her other arm, and the two scars on her cheek.

"Don't mess with a pissed off kunoichi." She warned, putting down her daemon.

She held her broad katana defensively, ready for a strike.

"Kunoichi are weak…"

In a moment, she was in an offensive stance, and she charged, slashing at the woman and large stone man that got in her way. They flew back from the force, and she kicked the smaller stone man, jumping off.

Aradion shot like a cannonball at the fourth stone statue, his claws digging into stone along with his fangs. He was ripped off, but Angel threw a kunai, hitting the hand, which loosened its hold on the daemon's neck.

"You're a strong warrior…"

"I've noticed…" She retorted, twirling her broad katana expertly.

"Join us, then…"

"No thanks…I'm needed somewhere else…"

Police sirens reached Aradion's ears, and Angel tensed.

'Shit!!'

The stone soldiers left with their 'prize', and Angel turned to her brothers, who were fighting free of the rubble.

"Hurry up! The police are almost here!!" Angel encouraged, pulling Mikey free and pulling him to the manhole they'd used to get there in the first place.

"Yes!! The turtles are back!! I give us a 10 for style, an 8 for skill…"

A part of the building fell down.

"…And a 2 for stealth…"


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, everyone was sore from the fight, and Angel sighed, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"…Stupid monsters…" She muttered, taking a bite.

When Splinter moved through, Angel covered the bandage on her upper arm casually, still eating. When Splinter went to watch his 'stories', she went into her room, closing and locking the door.

"CHILDREN!!!!"

She got out of there just in time…

She grabbed 'The Subtle Knife', sitting down to read it, and, after about half an hour, she heard the door open.

'Raph…'

She looked at Aradion, who nodded, and she grabbed her weapons, dropping her book, and snuck out after him. She found him on the roof of April and Casey's building with Casey, and hung back in the shadows.

"Hey, 'Nightwatcher'."

Raph jumped, and Angel smiled mischievously as she came out of the shadows.

"Sorry, did I scare ya?" She teased.

"Angel…"

She sat down on a chimney.

"What's eatin' ya, Raphie? I know something's wrong."

"…How can you not be mad at him?"

"Leo? Because he's my brother. I'm just glad he came back…he could've died or gotten lost or gotten amnesia…all the things I thought up to explain why it was taking so long…"

"He didn't come back…and you started killing yourself…"

"Because I thought it would be best." She said curtly.

"I'm the oldest, I should be responsible. Instead, I acted like Mikey…I needed to grow up…"

"…You didn't want to…"

She nodded slightly.

"I need to do things to protect my family…even if they hurts…"

Raph was about to retort when she looked up, Aradion perking beside her.

"What is it, Angel?" Casey questioned.

"…A…monster?"

A strange bat-like creature flew overhead, and Angel nodded as they went in hot pursuit. They stopped when darts flew up from an alley, hitting the monster, and ropes came up to help the Foot drag it down.

Angel glared as the stone statues as they knocked the monster unconscious and started dragging it away.

Angel sighed, saying, "Let's just hang back…"

Casey made a stone come loose, alerting the soldiers below them.

'SHIT!!!'

They fired darts, and Angel pushed Raph and Casey out of the way, getting caught in the arm.

'SHIT!!'

More came, and a stone soldier came up.

Raph got a dart in the arm, but Angel kept pushing them, feeling weaker.

"Run!!"

She pushed them into a shed, saying, "Don't make a sound!!"

"ANGEL-!!!"

Raph's objection was cut short as she shut the door, bolting it. She ripped out the dart, and Aradion hissed at the stone statue behind them.

"Ya ain't getting them…" Angel forced out, grinding her teeth together, trying to stay alert.

She threw a handful of kunai and shuriken, running in.

Her moves were becoming sluggish, losing their edge, and the stone man kicked her in the chest.

She flew into the shed, making a dent with her back in the metal. Aradion was held by the back of his neck at the extremes of their link. Aradion snarled in pain and fury, lashing out wildly.

Angel whimpered slightly in pain, feeling her mind darken, when light from a police helicopter shone on the stone man. He released Aradion, who ran to her sluggishly, and, once the light passed, Casey came out, seeing a knocked out Angel.

'Great…I gotta carry BOTH of them inside…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel woke up with April's worried face above her, and groaned slightly.

"I-Is Raph okay…?"

"Yeah, he's just knocked out." April assured.

Angel nodded slightly, and Aradion lifted his head weakly.

April told them about a legend of a warrior king and his brotherhood, who became immortal, his generals being turned to stone, and thirteen monsters being unleashed on the world.

"…Are you SERIOUS? I think I hit my head or something…" Angel stated, a hand to her head.

Raph said they should go pay Winter's a visit, but Leo disagreed, saying that they should talk with Master Splinter about it first. Raph stormed off, and Angel didn't have the strength to follow him.

They headed back to the lair, however, and Angel rested a bit before seeing Leo about to leave. She followed him, knowing he was going to find Raph, and was soon following him as he chased the Nightwatcher.

'Raphie…'

She saw them fight, and Aradion hissed weakly, hiding behind her legs as the rain fell.

When Leo punched the helmet off, there was a moment of surprise, and they fought verbally before taking out their weapons.

'No…'

Their weapons clashed, and she almost felt the strain the katana were under.

'No!'

The weapons snapped, and Raph's sai hit the concrete beside Leo's head.

"RAPH!!"

He looked up in surprise, and guilt, shame, filled his eyes.

"Raphie…"

She stepped closer, but he bolted.

"Raph!!!" She called after him, and Aradion roared softly after him.

A dart flew, hitting Leo in the arm, and another hit Angel in the neck.

'Shit!!'

She felt herself lose balance, but righted herself, seeing the Foot and the stone statues surround them. They knocked Leo to the ground, and she was smacked in the chest with a hammer before she could grab her weapons.

She fell heavily, and Aradion was thrown onto her stomach.

"Winter's will never know the difference between him and the thirteenth monster…we'll just take the girl as a consolation prize…"

The largest held up a strange gun, and Aradion hissed weakly.

As the pain seemed to scorch her veins, she screamed out in vain.

"RAPH!!!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Angel woke up in a strange cage, her wrists and ankles bound together. Aradion lay limply on her lap, breathing heavily.

'Great…just what I needed…' Angel thought sarcastically, seeing metal containers holding monsters.

They surrounded a strange circular stone tablet, and she knew Leo was in one of them.

It was a sibling instinct she'd obtained.

She heard fighting outside, and looked up, her strength starting to flood back. She saw Raph, Don, Mikey, Splinter, Casey, and April run in, and perked.

"Guys!!!"

Don ran to her cage, instructing the others to find Leo as the portal opened. He busted it open with his Bo staff, and Angel hugged him, kissing him on the forehead.

"Yer the best genius brother EVER!!"

She grabbed her weapons, and saw Don run to put an explosive on a container, blasting the door off. Raph helped Leo up, giving him new swords.

That's when Winter's flew to the floor, and explained that he wanted to return the monsters, but his stone generals had turned on him.

"…Speak of the devil…" Angel snarled, seeing the stone statues come out of the shadows.

"I hate to see brothers fight like that…" Angel stated, pulling out her ninja swords.

Karai went with Casey and April to retrieve the thirteen monster as they confronted the stone generals, and Angel twirled her swords expertly.

"I'll show you what happens when you mess with my family, punks…"

The fighting was fierce, Aradion snarling and hissing as he sank his claws into stone. They kicked the stone generals into the portal, and Angel nearly relaxed.

"I think we won-."

The generals coming out made Angel stop, and she cursed.

"Why don't ya just die, ya annoying stone dicks?!"

A hammer flew at her, and it would've hit her hard if Raph hadn't gotten in the way, his shell to the hammer, wrapping him arms around her protectively.

It hit hard, and they flew to the ground.

"R-Raph…"

Mikey's 'Cowabunga Carl' van drove in the front door, and Angel rolled both of them out of the way, the thirteen monster sliding into the portal, taking the four generals with him.

The gate closed, the tablet shattered, and Angel smiled, sitting up with Raph. April, Casey, Karai, and a Foot ninja got out of the totaled van, and Casey kissed April.

"Would ya look at that? WE do all the work, and HE gets all the thanks!!"

Angel smiled, kissing the red-banded turtle.

"Who said I wasn't gonna thank ya? I would've been a pancake if it hadn't been for ya…"

Aradion purred, smiling.

"Well…I guess that's fine, then…" Raph answered with a smirk, kissing her back.

Angel's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We're ninja, shadows…we're family, brothers and sister…nothing can tear us apart…no monster or villain can change that…That's why we're the TMNT…


End file.
